Complete the square to solve for $x$. $4x^{2}-9 = 0$
Explanation: First, divide the polynomial by $4$ , the coefficient of the $x^2$ term. $x^2 - \dfrac{9}{4} = 0$ Move the constant term to the right side of the equation. $x^2 = \dfrac{9}{4}$ Take the square root of both sides. $x = \pm\dfrac{3}{2}$ The solutions are: $x = \dfrac{3}{2} \text{ or } x = -\dfrac{3}{2}$ We already found the completed square: $( x + 0 )^2 = \dfrac{9}{4}$